The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to image processing and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for computing a camera pose of an image.
Exemplary methods for computing a camera pose of an image include Structure From Motion (SFM), and Simultaneous Localization And Mapping (SLAM), which index local features directly and search for them within the index when a query image is received and local features are sampled from the query image.